


That Playlist So Fire (No Propane)

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dancehall Music, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Male Character of Color, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jordon share a dance and a cuddle in the hotel room before a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Playlist So Fire (No Propane)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ascience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascience/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Everything is fiction and in no way represents real life.  
> A/N: Thank you to the lovely lesbleusthroughandthrough for kindly beta-ing this. I appreciate it still.  
> If anyone is interested in wining and jooking, [here’s a wild video of some wild soca that explains everything (albeit a lot faster than in the story).](https://youtu.be/Z73dggRWOnY)  
> and [you should also watch Alison Hinds wine here.](https://youtu.be/SfC5F6bVC0k?t=28m11s)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [FANMIX](http://www87.zippyshare.com/v/yajVqt8E/file.html)  
> [This Playlist So Fire (No Propane)](http://www87.zippyshare.com/v/yajVqt8E/file.html)  
> [](http://www87.zippyshare.com/v/yajVqt8E/file.html)  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> **Fanmix Rating: R**  
>  Warnings: Songs on the fanmix are mostly hip hop and contain the n-word and other bad words including some homophobic slurs (used by Cakes da Killa my fav gay rapper).  
> A/N: This is halfway between fanmix and how I imagine the playlist would go (if Daniel Sturridge were half me which he is (in my headcanon).) 

Jordon comes out of the shower. The music is going as usual when he enters the adjacent bedroom. Danny is lying on the bed, singing along to the music. He sits up when he notices Jordon is back in the room and grins through the singing. Jordon smiles back easily and does a short slow shimmy as the beginning of Lifestyle comes on. That earns him a laugh from Daniel.

Music is so important. They’re always a little silly but it probably comes out more when there’s music on. He always gives thanks for being able to share the lyrics and beats and dancing with Danny. Some of the most beautiful smiles that grace his face and the heartiest laughs happen during a playlist. They’re connected through football, but that could be said about anyone on the team. It’s the music that sets their relationship apart. Or at least it’s nice to give it such an importance. 

Danny’s belting out lyrics from the get go, passionately reminding his single-person audience that Rich Homie and Thugga are on the track. Jordon grins as changes into his boxer briefs. It only takes seconds but, when he’s done, Danny’s already up and dancing around the room, gesturing along with the lyrics. 

Jordon loves when Danny dances. He look exceptionally happy and in his element even if he’s not taking it seriously and makes semi-comical faces throughout. Jordon wants to kiss him in those moments, to try and taste the joy pouring out of him, but instead he dances as well. 

They meet in the middle and rap at each other with false aggression, trying to keep straight faces though the lyrics but sometimes failing because “I want her head, Medusa” is a line of pure genius that can’t help but get them grinning. 

Danny closes the distance between them at the final hook, resting his hands on Jordon’s waist using them to sway Jordon’s hips. Jordon reciprocates with his arms around Danny’s neck and pulls them closer together. He still gets a little embarrassed when they share intimate moments, but he’s gotten better at participating. Their faces are close now, foreheads touching and the breaths of one caressing the cheek of the other. It sends an excited thrill down Jordon’s spine. His head spins happily in kind. It’s a good time to kiss.

Or it was a good time to kiss. Danny pulls away as the song changes to something more upbeat. He give Jordon a cheeky grin before he turns around and begins to wine in front of him. A more instant mood changer did not exist. Jordon laughs loudly, surprised and entertained. The distinct bassy beats and the whistle phone notifications of Text Message vibrate through the room along with Danny’s ass. 

Jordon shakes his head, but it’s not as though he’s not enjoying himself. He’s a bit unsure what to do as Danny backs onto him. He feels distinctly like Drake in every music video featuring a hip hop power woman. It’s a good deer in the headlights type feeling. Tentatively, he manages to hold on to Danny’s hips as they wine up on each other. “Lord Jesus help me” resonates with him on a personal level at that point, though he was confident a hundred times over that this was much better than any pom-pom selfie that Busy Signal could receive.

It takes a bit of trying, but they manage to get moving together, hips circling in time to each other and the music. Danny looks over his shoulder a few times as he wines bent over with his hands on his knees so that he can press back onto Jordon as much as possible. His hips go right then left and Jordon follows as best he can, though Danny doesn’t seem to mind that he’s not too good at it. They share a couple of smiles with significant blushing on Jordon’s end because there’s definitely something erotic happening that he’s enjoying. He knows Danny is going to bring this up quite a bit in the future just to have Jordon blushing again and he’s all right with that.

Jordon admires what’s happening in front of him some more. Danny focuses on the right, balancing on his left knee while he jerks the other then he switches with a transitional wine in-between. Jordon makes a mental note to question Danny later about this hidden skill. Maybe he practices his dutty wine in the mirror at night. Jordon grins at the thought and it earns him a sharp jook from Danny who seems to have been feeling ignored even though he’s literally all Jordon can think about at the moment.

The song is shorter than it probably should be or rather shorter than Jordon would like it to be. The playlist moves into something much sexier. When Danny turns to him, there’s a light sheen of sweat on his body and the grin he gives him is much sultrier than those before. Danny takes his hand firmly and with a squeeze leads them to the bed where they settle into bed, facing each other with their legs intertwined. 

Jordon’s heart quickens as Danny reaches out a hand to touch his face before they kiss. Danny’s eyes close instinctively at the touch and he sighs contentedly as the kiss connects and then deepens. Danny’s lips always feel so good against his own, better than anyone else’s lips. He wants to kiss him for hours, days if he could, just to preserve this heat from their bodies touching and the headiness that results from the pleasure building within him. He manages to breathe out Danny’s name when they break for a moment. It’s a breathy sound and he can hardly hear himself, but Danny’s hard kiss that follows shows that at least the most important person understood. He shivers at the feel of Danny’s tongue entering and exploring his mouth. It’s consistently baffling how one person can make him feel so many good feelings at once. Danny manages to squeeze them together even more, using his leg to wrap around Jordon’s body like a snake. Jordon clings on as well, running his fingertips down Danny’s back.

The kiss is broken giving them both time to breathe shakily, foreheads pressed together. Jordon’s eyes flick open to see that Danny’s are closed. They open slowly as though feeling Jordon’s gaze and Danny pulls away slightly so that they’re staring into each other’s eyes. Jordon feels the embarrassment in his cheeks but he can’t look away. Danny’s hand makes it to his waistband and hovers there. The music is still playing but by this point he has no idea which song is on, he can barely hear it over his body’s excitement. Jordon shivers and exhales as steadily as he can manage; his heart pounding in his chest. He clings a little more to Danny, mouth touching Danny’s ear as he mutters an assent for the hand to go lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Music Mentioned in Fic
> 
> [Lifestyle by Rich Gang](https://youtu.be/nGt_JGHYEO4)  
> [Text Message by Busy Signal](https://youtu.be/Gl1CsAdfaLk)  
> [Don’t by Bryson Tiller (i.e. where the title comes from and what I imagine the next playlist song was)](https://youtu.be/d7cVLE4SaN0)


End file.
